Mysterieuse raison
by mi16727
Summary: Mon coeur se dechire un peu plus chaque jour que faire ? Pourquoi ne me comprend tu pas ? Adieu


Mystérieuse raison 

Je m'appelle Aoyagi Ritsuka j'ai 16 ans, j'ai un frère Seimei, âgé de 18 ans. Nous sommes tout deux des combattants. Mais depuis peu nous sommes obligé de nous entre tué a cause de nos sacrifices respectifs prénommé Sobî Agatsuma et Ritsu, son frère. Nous sommes au milieu de leur combat ne pouvant que leur obéir. J'aime Sobî et j'aime Seimei, chaque nouveau combat me déchire un peu plus le cœur, chaque combat les rendaient encore plus aveugles. Mais revenons plutôt a notre passe…

Moi et mon frère vivions depuis notre plus tendre enfance dans une petite ville tranquille, avec notre père et notre mère. Mais notre vie pleine de chaleur et d'amour s'arrêta a nos 8 et 10 ans, quand nos parent furent victimes d'un accident de voiture.

Après un an en orphelinat, nous avons été adopter par les Agatsuma. Ritsu et Sobî étaient alors également âgés 10 et 8 ans.

Petit a petit nous reprenions goût a la vie et nous le devions aux Agatsuma.

Mais notre bonheur fut encore de bien courte duré, alors que Ristu et Seimei avaient 12 ans et Sobî et moi même 10 ans, des hommes débarquèrent chez nous. Une nouvelle fois nous goûtions a la mort de nos parents, eux qui voulaient nous protéger. Nous furent amenés sans ménagement dans une école, une école pour combattants et sacrifices. On nous expliqua que Ritsu et Seimei étaient liés par un lien bien plus puissant que celui du sang et réciproquement pour moi et Sobî.. Nous étions censés au fur et a mesure que le temps passe nous sépare de l'attachement dit futiles que nous portions pour nos frères respectifs, mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour moi et Seimei. Sans vraiment comprendre et s'avoir pourquoi nos sacrifices commencèrent a se haïre mutuellement. Je fut, nous fumes oblige de nous attaquer mutuellement, J'aime Sobî comme j'aime mon frère, mais je ne puis plus le supporter.

Je ne peux plus accepter ce male qui me ronge un peu plus chaque jour. Tel fut ma décision.

Sobî : Ritsuka Gomen une fois de plus tu as dû e battre avec ton frère.

Ritsuka : Ne t'inquiet pas Sobî, je peux le comprendre, mais pourquoi toi et ton frère vous vous détester ?

Sobî : Et pourquoi toi et Seimei ne vous détester vous pas ?

Ritsuka : Il a le même sang que moi la même chair comment pourrais-je le détester ?

Sobî : Je ne pourrais jamais vous comprendre toi et Seimei…

Ritsuka : Puis je rentrais chez moi ?

Sobî : Bien sure

Ritsuka : Arigato, A demain Sobî je t'aime

Sobî: Je t'aime aussi Ritsuka, Viens vers 8heures demain s'il te plait !

Ritsuka : Aii

Une fois un peu plus loin dans la rue Ritsuka appela Seimei

Seimei : Mochi mochi !

Ritsuka : Oayo onii-chan

Seimei : Qui a t'il ?

Ritsuka : j'aimerais que tu vienne chez moi onii-chan !

Seimei : Aii j'arrive

Ritsuka : Tu as déjà mangé ?

Seimei : Oui

Ritsuka : Okii a tout de suite

Une bonne heure plus tard Seimei arriva et toqua chez Ritsuka

Ritsuka : Aii

Seimei : Oayo

Ritsuka : Oayo onii-chan

Seimei : Qui a t'il ?

Ritsuka : Dit Seimei, parfois tu n'as pas l'impression de te consumer, de brûler de l'intérieur ?

Seimei : Si même très souvent

Ritsuka : N'as tu pas envie que ça s'arrête ?

Seimei : Parfois j'en ai envie

Ritsuka : Je ne peux plus supporter cette souffrance, je ne peux plus supporter de te blesser, je t'aime Seimei je t'aime comme un frère mais pas que … je t'aime, l'amour.

Seimei ne put s'empêcher d'enlacer son frère qui lui était si précieux, depuis longtemps lui aussi l'aimer plus que l'amour qu'il ne devrait lui porter. Depuis longtemps aussi son cœur se brisait, plusieurs fois il avait songer a mourir mais il repenser toujours a son frère.

Seimei prit en coupe le visage en pleur mais si beau de son frère pour pouvoir déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient hésitant mais vite la passion les transportas, loin des douleurs.

Hier soir encore, ils avaient leurs oreilles et leur queue de neko.

Ils prirent deux feuilles blanches ; Ritsuka écrivit :

**Cher Sobî,**

**Tu ne comprendras sûrement pas ce qui ma pousser a faire ça, mais pour faire court j'ai toujours aimais mon frère tout comme je t'aime. J'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras pourquoi mon cœur se déchiré un peu plus chaque jour. **

**J'ai décider de mettre a terme cette souffrance, pour ça je choisi la voie la plus simple : Voler comme un oiseau.**

**Paradoxalement je suis mort le jour ou nos (tes) parents sont morts, depuis lors les couleurs on disparus de mon chant de vision **

**Adieu Sobî **

**Je t'aime **

**Ritsuka **Quand a Seimei :

**Cher Ritsu, **

**Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis mort.**

**Tel fut mon choix. **

**Je suis désoler de te quitter ainsi … mais mon cœur ne pouvait plus supporter cette souffrance. Je me suis toujours demander pourquoi toi et ton frère vous vous détester, je suppose et j'espère que vous avait au moins une seul et bonne raison. Je ne te déteste pas, je t'aime.**

**Je suis partis en compagnie de mon si précieux frère, Ritsuka **

A dans, je l'espère, une autre vie Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais

**Seimei **


End file.
